


isandla

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	isandla

Dzheyme razocharovanno smotrit na levuyu ruku: oshchushcheniya nepravil'nyye. On paru raz szhimayet i razzhimayet kulak i snova prinimayetsya za delo, khot' i znayet: bespolezno. Ugol neprivychnyy. Levaya ruka neuklyuzhaya, kak budto ni razu ne prikasalas' k chlenu. Zadumavshis' na sekundu, Dzheyme reshayet, chto tak i yest'. Levaya ruka kak chuzhaya.

Opyat' napominaniye o yego urodstve. Kakaya zhalost': bol'she nikogda ne podrochit'. Pridotsya li teper' vozderzhivat'sya, kogda Sersei net ryadom? Ili sdavat'sya na milost' devits v bordele? Khotelos' by verit', chto net… No napryazheniye mezhdu nog ne poluchayetsya ignorirovat'. Dzheyme gluboko vzdykhayet, opirayetsya na stvol dereva kul'toy i, tikho vyrugavshis', nachinayet po novoy.

Pyat' pal'tsev i chlen. Oni dolzhny by ponimat' drug druga, no ot dvizheniy malo tolku — Dzheyme ne chuvstvuyet udovol'stviya. Budto yego sobstvennyy chlen prezirayet yego: «Neumekha».

Zakusiv gubu, Dzheyme udaryayet obrubkoy po derevu, a kogda oborachivayetsya, vidit Briyennu, molcha nablyudayushchuyu za nim.

On dumayet prikryt'sya, no kakoy v etom smysl? Opirayas' na stvol dereva on besstydno povorachivayetsya tselikom. Nado otdat' yey dolzhnoye: ne schitaya togo pervogo, udivlonnogo vzglyada, Briyenna smotrit pryamo v litso.

— Nu, valyay, nachinay zloradstvovat', — yego golos polon nasmeshki.

— Nad chem?

— Nu kak zhe, odnorukiy ne mozhet dazhe podrochit' sebe, — teper' uzhe on zlo smotrit na devitsu, a ne svoyu ruku.

Briyenna opuskayet glaza i vnimatel'no smotrit na yego chlen. Pod yeyo otkrovennym vzglyadom Dzheyme vozbuzhdayetsya tol'ko sil'ney, chut' ne do boli, yesli takoye voobshche vozmozhno. — Pozhaluysta,.. — on dumayet prognat' yeyo.

— Ruku? — vdrug sprashivayet devitsa.

Dzheyme pristal'no vglyadyvayetsya yey v litso. Udivitel'naya nelepost' voprosa zastavlyayet yego rassmeyat'sya. Da, dayte yemu ruku. Kto on bez ruki? Pustoye mesto. Briyenna povorachivayetsya, chtoby uyti, i smekh obryvayetsya.

— YA ne khotel… — Dzheyme glotayet ostatki smekha. — Prosto… — on podnimayet kul'tyu, pytayas' ob"yasnit' vso bez slov.

Briyenna nelovko kivayet v otvet.

— Ty kogda-nibud'?.. — Dzheyme interesno.

— Tak postupil by lyuboy rytsar', — otvechayet Briyenna.

«A, eto ty pocherpnula na sluzhbe u Renli», — dumayet Dzheyme, odnako ne popravlyayet yeyo. Vmesto etogo on tol'ko ustraivayetsya udobney, poka ona podkhodit blizhe, snimaya perchatki.

Briyenna ne smotrit Dzheyme v glaza, kogda berot za chlen. Dzheyme sderzhivayet ston, prizhimayas' golovoy k derevu. Teper' vso pravil'no. Yeyo ruka — sil'naya i v mozolyakh ot mecha — dvigayetsya umelo. Kogda ona pal'tsem provodit po shcholke, Dzheyme gotov poverit', chto on drochit sebe sam. Yesli by eto byla lyubaya drugaya zhenshchina, on by reshil, chto Briyenna draznit yego, no ona ne znayet slova «draznit'».

Ona dvigayet rukoy, ne sbivayas' s ritma, i smotrit, kak on tolkayetsya bodrami v takt. Dzheyme dyshit vso bystrey, i kakim-to obrazom Briyenna ponimayet i zamedlyayet laski, zastavlyaya zadykhat'sya ot udovol'stviya. On smotrit na neyo, na mgnoven'ye zadumavshis', kakovo eto budet, potselovat' yeyo… i konchayet.

Briyenna otstranyayetsya, i yeshcho nikogda Dzheyme ne bylo tak grustno.

— Pokhozhe, bylo priyatno, — zamechayet devitsa vslukh, rassmatrivaya ispachkannuyu ruku.

— Ochen', — soglashayetsya Dzheyme. — Yesli tebe kogda-nibud' budet nado, — on vidit, chto ona zadumyvayetsya, kak zhe on spravitsya levoy rukoy u neyo mezhdu nog, i v yeyo glazakh net zhalosti, tol'ko lyubopytstvo, — ya mogu pomoch' yazykom, — obkhoditel'no zakanchivayet on.

— Dumayu, v etom ty mastak.

— Ne takoy, kak ty dumayesh', no koye-chto umeyu, — on dumayet o Sersei, kogda tyanetsya k ruke Briyenny. Neokhotno ona ustupayet yemu, nastorozhenno nablyudaya, kak on podnimayet ruku ko rtu. Dzheyme vylizyvayet palets za pal'tsem, poluchaya udovol'stviye ot togo, chto ruka drozhit pod gubami.

— V etom net neobkhodimosti, — nakonets shepchet Briyenna.

Dzheyme, ne migaya, oblizyvayet yeyo ladon'.

— No ya uchtu tvoyo predlozheniye.

Dzheyme schitayet, chto eto pobeda.  
Show more  
3760/5000  
UJaime ubukeka edangele ngakwesobunxele sakhe: imizwa ayilungile. Uqubula futhi achaze inqindi yakhe amahlandla ambalwa bese eqala ukusebenza futhi, yize azi ukuthi akusizi ngalutho. I-angle ayijwayelekile. Isandla sobunxele sigoqekile, kungathi asikaze sithinte isilungu. Efuna umzuzwana, uJaime unquma ukuthi kunjalo. Isandla sokhohlo sinjengesihambi.

Kuphinde kube yisikhumbuzo sobubi bakhe. Isihawu esinjani: ungaphinde uphinde ugeze indlwabu futhi. Ngabe manje kuzodingeka ukuthi uyeke lapho uCersei engekho? Noma uzinikele emseni wamantombazane asebukhosini? Ngingathanda ukukholelwa ukuthi cha ... Kepha ukungezwani phakathi kwemilenze akunakwa. UJaime uthatha umoya ojulile, ancike esiqwini sesihlahla ngesiphunzi, athuke ngokuthula, aqale futhi.

Iminwe emihlanu nelungu. Kufanele baqonde komunye nomunye, kepha ukunyakaza akusetshenziswa kangako - uJaime akazizwa ejabulile. Kwakungathi ilunga lakhe limdelela: "Unlucky."

Emluma izindebe, uJaime ushaya umuthi ngesigaxa, futhi lapho ephenduka, ubona uBrienne embuka buthule.

Ucabanga ukucasha, kepha yini iphuzu? Uncike esiqwini sesihlahla, uphendula ngokungenamahloni. Kumele simnikeze isikweletu: ngaphezu kwalokho ukubukeka okumangele, uBrienne ubukeka ngqo ebusweni.

"Kulungile, qhubeka, ugcobe." Izwi lakhe ligcwele ukuhlekisa.

\- Phezu ini?

"Ngakho-ke, lo ohlomile ngeke akwazi ngisho nokuzilambisa ngokwakhe," manje ubheka intombazane kabi, hhayi isandla sakhe.

UBrienne wehlisa amehlo akhe futhi ubheka iqhude lakhe ngokucophelela. Ngaphansi kokubukeka kwakhe ngokungananazi, uJaime ujabule ngokwengeziwe, cishe ngobuhlungu, uma kungenzeka. “Ngiyacela, ..” ucabanga ukumxosha.

\- Isandla? - intombazane ibuza kungazelelwe.

UJaime umgqolozele ebusweni. Ukungabi nangqondo okumangalisayo kombuzo kumenza ahleke. Yebo mnikeze isandla. Ungubani ngaphandle kwesandla? Indawo engenalutho. UBrienne uphenduka ahambe, futhi ukuhleka kuqhume.

"Bengingafuni uku ..." UJaime agwida ukuhleka konke. "Vele ..." uphakamisa isiqu sakhe, azame ukuchaza konke ngaphandle kwamagama.

UBrienne uvuma ngekhanda ephendula.

\- Wake wake? .. - UJaime uyathakazelisa.

"Noma yiliphi i-knight lingakwenza lokho," kuphendula uBrienne.

“Ah, ukufundile lokhu emsebenzini kaRenly,” kucabanga uJaime, kodwa angimlungisi. Esikhundleni salokho, uhlala phansi ngokunethezeka ngenkathi esondela, ekhumula amagilavu akhe.

UBrienne akabheki uJaime ngeso lapho ethatha ilungu. UJaime uvimba ukububula, ehlikihla ikhanda lakhe esihlahleni. Manje yonke into ilungile. Isandla sakhe - siqinile futhi siyamemeza kusuka enkembeni - sihamba ngekhono. Lapho egijimisa umunwe wakhe edwaleni, uJaime ulungele ukukholelwa ukuthi uziphulula ngokwakhe. Ukube bekungomunye umuntu wesifazane, ngabe uthathe isinqumo sokuthi uBrienne uyamdanisa, kepha ubengalazi igama elithi "ukuhlekisa."

Ushukumisa isandla sakhe, hhayi ngokunhlanhlatha esigqini, ambuke asunduzele okhalweni. UJaime uphefumula ngokushesha, futhi ngandlela thile uBrienne uyaqonda futhi anciphise imishanguzo yakhe, amenze abe nentokozo yobumnandi. Umbuke, acabange isikhashana ukuthi kuzoba njani ukumqabula ... bese uyaphela.

UBrienne uyahamba, futhi uJaime wayengakaze adabuke kangako.

“Kubukeka sengathi bekukuhle,” intombazane iyasho phezulu, ihlola isandla sayo esingcolile.

UJaime uyavuma: "Kakhulu." “Uma kwenzeka udinga,” uyabona ukuthi uyazibuza ukuthi angasiphatha kanjani isandla sakhe sobunxele phakathi kwemilenze yakhe, futhi akukho sihawu emehlweni akhe, kuphela ukwazi ukuthi, “Ngingasiza ngolimi lwami,” uqeda ngokuxakaniseka.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi unguchwepheshe kulokhu."

"Hhayi lokho okucabangayo, kepha kukhona engingakwenza," ucabanga uCersei njengoba esondela isandla sikaBrienne. Ngokuphazima kweso, uyazithoba kuye, ebuka ngokuhlukumezekile njengoba ephakamisela isandla emlonyeni. UJaime ukhala ngomunwe ngemuva komunwe, ejabulela iqiniso lokuthi isandla sakhe siyathuthumela ngaphansi kwezindebe zakhe.

“Lokhu akudingekile,” uBrienne ekugcineni uyahleba.

UJaime, ngaphandle kokuqhafaza, ukhotha intende yakhe.

"Kodwa ngizosibheka lesi sicelo sakho."

UJaime ukholelwa ukuthi lokhu kuwukunqoba.


End file.
